kagicfandomcom-20200215-history
Brise
Brisé is an addon for KAGIC created by Peridot5XG and Rhodonite (Joel & 0Q0). This addon adds some new Gems to your game. This addon is discontinued. Gems Items Bosses Herkimer Diamonds The Herkimer Diamonds are four high-ranked Quartz Gems that can be summoned and defeated to acquire their Gemstones for crafting. To summon these four Gems, you will need to craft a Gem Summoner. Gem Rooms Gem Rooms are unique dimension rooms where your Kagic and Brisé Gems can hang around in. To enter the Gem Rooms, you will need to have defeated all four Herkimer Diamonds to acquire their Inactive Gemstones, which you use in crafting the Gem Door Source. You will also need to find the Pilot Temple and loot it for Gem Door Components, which you use in crafting the Gem Door Source. Creating the structure to enter the Gem Rooms is simple. You build it similarly to a warp pad, just without the quartz stairs and the warp pad core. To enter a Gem Room, you need to stand in the middle of the structure, hold a Gemstone in your hand, and press shift. This will take you to the Gem's specific Gem Room. Gems from other addons, such as Mikeaddon's Obsidian, is taken to a unique Gem Room for all other addon Gems that do not have their own rooms. Structures Structures are buildings that can be found in your Minecraft world. Corruption If you enable the config "Enable Corruption" and spawn Yellow Diamond or Blue Diamond, she will corrupt the following Gems; Jasper, Carnelian, Rose Quartz, Amethyst and every colour of Zircon. Lightning will appear to signify Corruption. (This is an experimental feature) Rebel Names Rebel gems will give themselves a name randomly out of the following list: Allium Azure Bluet Blaze Powder Blaze Rod Bone Bonemeal Brick Charcoal Chorus Fruit Clay Coal Cocoa Bean Daisy Dandelion Feather Flint Ghast Tear Glistering Melon Glowstone Dust Gunpowder Leather Lilac Lily Pad Magma Cream Mushroom Nether Brick Nether Wart Orchid Peony Poppy Prismarine Crystal Prismarine Shard Redstone Dust Slimeball Spider Eye Stick Sugar Sugar Cane Sunflower Tulip (This is an experimental feature) April Fools Mode April Fools Mode is a fun, light-hearted config that when activated will: Renames Wolves to Wolfi or Egg Renames Sapphires Color + Ruby and Rubies to Red Sapphire Renames Rose Quartz to Pink Diamond (Corrupted Rose Quartz is Pink Lasagna yesikitspeltwrong) Renames Holly Blue Agate to Loli Blue Agate Renames Pezzottaites to Raspberry Beryl Renames Cross Gem Fusions to Dinnerbone or Grumm Renames Ocelots to msTheo Renames Lapis Lazulis to Jody Renames Horses to Teep Credits Peridot5XG - Author/Developer Rhodonite - Author/Developer Keane - Comby Textures, Gem Rooms Pezzottaite - Pezzottaite textures (Gem belongs to this boi), Pink Herkimer Diamond Textures, White Herkimer Diamond Textures, Building Gem Rooms, Building Pilot Temple Tahitiansworks - Building Gem Rooms, Building Pilot Temple MITTIM - Building Gem Rooms, Building Pilot Temple PalmTreeCitrine - Building Pilot Temple MsTheo - Gem Rooms Download Full latest version available here: https://www.dropbox.com/s/ssw5udzpb6xgjbe/brise-1.1_PATCH-1.jar?dl=1[[Category:Addon]] Category:A to Z